Bird of Paradise
by SwapAUAnon
Summary: A collection of stories about the Union Leader who was taken from us too soon, set in the MMO AU. First Story: Strelitzia decides that it's high time she told her closest friend about why the Dandelions exist. Unfortunately, she may come to regret it. Credit to echoheart0324 for cover.
1. Misplaced

**a/n:** _So, this has nothing to do with my other KH fic. This is set in a little something me and Foreteller Ava (the writer, not the character) like to call the "MMO AU". One huge point of divergence is that Strelitzia and Lauriam were close friends. There are some other, smaller changes that'll make themselves apparent in this and future stories in the collection. Thanks to Foreteller Ava for Beta Reading this.  
_

* * *

 **Misplaced**

"Lauriam, there's someone at the door for you," a high pitched voice stated. The pink-haired boy opened one eye, gazing at the night sky outside his window.

"I am not getting up at this hour of the night Chirithy," he replied, turning away from the window, "Unless it's Master Ava herself, tell them to get lost."

"It's Strelitzia," his Chirithy replied. Lauriam's eyes shot open.

* * *

The orange-haired girl shivered in the cold.

"I told you to wait until morning!"a small, cat-like plush creature said, "What would the other Leaders will think if you show up with a cold?"

"This can't wait Chirithy," the girl replied, shuddering as a cold breeze swept through the alleyway, "I should've told him from the start!" Her small friend held up a stubby arm in order to reply, but was cut off by the door opening to reveal a rather disgruntled Lauriam.

"I swear to the powers Strelitzia, do you have no common sense?" he hissed, before beckoning into the hallway "Get inside before a Heartless or some bloodthirsty warmonger spots you!"

"Thank you!" Strelitzia replied, fleeing through the door from the frigid cold. Lauriam sighed.

"When did I become her babysitter?" he asked as he closed the door, "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Lauriam's apartment was small, like all of the apartments in Daybreak Town. The walls were covered with floral wall paper, and there was an extravagant rug patterned after a rose in the middle of the room. A wooden table sat on the rug, with a recliner at either end. Strelitzia sat in the recliner that had its back to the entryway and faced the entrance to Lauriam's room, a blanket draped over her shoulders, her Chirithy in her lap, and a glass of warm milk in her hands. Lauriam's own Chirithy had gone out to make sure that Strelitzia's arrival was unnoticed.

"Thanks again Lauriam!" she said, forcing a smile.

"Don't mention it," Lauriam replied as he took a seat across from her. He leaned forward, bags under his eyes. "Now, what was so important that you had to walk all the way across town, in the dead of night, away from the safety of your room?" he asked, "Especially now, when our Unions are on the brink of civil war!" Lauriam tolerated Strelitzia's crush on that _nuisance_ because he enjoyed spending time with her. _If you had seen how he humiliated me you'd see that he isn't anywhere near as charming as you think he is._ Strelitzia sighed, pulling the more experienced wielder out of his thoughts.

"Remember when we ran into Master Ava earlier today?" she asked, staring at the glass of milk in her hands, "Or would that be yesterday? I kinda lost track of time after my fingers went numb."

"Yes, and Ava sent me away shortly after," Lauriam replied as he sat back in the chair, "Does this have anything to do with those Dandelions you've been sneaking around with?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Strelitzia answered, before setting her glass on the table and reaching under the blanket. Lauriam cocked an eyebrow. "The war that the Foretellers are so worried about, that Aced wants so much, it's in the Book of Prophecies," Strelitzia explained.

"And Ava formed the Dandelions in a vain effort to prevent it from happening?" Lauriam asked, "That would explain why all of the members are pacifists." Strelitzia shook her head.

"She selected people who don't want to fight, true, but stopping the Keyblade War isn't our duty," Strelitzia explained as she pulled out a small, green book, "According to Ava, my role is to help lead the Dandelions in rebuilding the world after the Keyblade War."

"So, just don't fight when the war starts?" Lauriam remarked, "Seems simple enough, I don't see why this has you so worried."

"It's not that simple Lauriam," Strelitzia explained, "According to Master Ava, the foretold war will last for three days, and on the third day…" Her hands started shaking.

"Strelitzia, what will happen on the third day?" Lauriam asked, surprised that he was on the edge of his seat. As nice as the idea of a war ending after three days sounded, the way Strelitzia trailed off implied that the war wasn't going to end with a treaty.

"The reason the war ends on the third day is because there will be no one left to fight," Strelitzia explained, "Everyone, combatant or otherwise, will be wiped out as the entire world dies. Darkness prevails, the light expires forever, the end." She sighed.

 _That would explain what has her worked up_ , Lauriam thought, "And Ava told you all of this earlier today?"

"No," Strelitzia said, "She told me this last year, when I joined the Dandelions." There was a tense pause.

"And you're only telling me this now?" Lauriam shouted as he rose from his chair. He had known Strelitzia for two years. He had helped her on failed scheme after failed scheme to help her land a date with someone he didn't even like. _And yet you saw fit to leave me to my demise!_

"I'm sorry!" Strelitzia replied, tears forming her eyes, "Ava said not to tell anyone, and I didn't actually think any of it was going to happen! I just joined the Dandelions because I didn't want to fight other people to the death and I knew that other Dandelions would likely feel the same way! But then the stuff Ava foretold started happening and I got scared and then she gave me this book of laws and do I look like a leader to you?" Lauriam sighed.

 _You never were that bright._ "So, if everyone is going to be dying in the near future how the Hell are you supposed to rebuild anything?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Language!" Chirithy shouted.

"Not in the mood," Lauriam growled, shooting a glare at the small creature.

"When I joined the Dandelions, Ava taught my Chirithy a spell that will let her unchain me from this plane of existence," Strelitzia explained, stroking her Chirithy's fur.

"I can teach it to your Chirithy, and then you can join up with the Dandelions in the Unchained State," Chirithy added, taking her cue.

"Won't I need training?" Lauriam asked, "I seem to remember you having to sneak off for training, and I'd only be joining right before the war." Strelitzia placed the book on the table and took a sip from her warm milk. _And how can you be so calm about the end of the world?_

"Don't worry, according to Ava, once you enter, you'll be sent back to the start of your journey, with your training modified to accomodate for the skills you'll need," Strelitzia explained, "The training exercises we've had over the past few years will remain in our subconscious minds, meaning that, at worst, you'll just be slightly behind the curve." Lauriam sighed.

"And how will you guide us if you're also reliving your journey?" Lauriam asked, _So I'll have to sacrifice my memories if I want to survive. Nothing's really free in this world_.

"I won't be reliving my journey, because us Union Leaders will be working behind the scenes to make sure everything is running smoothly," Strelitzia replied. Lauriam perked up at that.

 _If I could have a say in how the world is rebuilt..._ "And do you know who the others are?" He asked.

"No, and I'm not going to until after the World ends," Strelitzia answered, before taking another sip of her milk. Lauriam reclined in his chair.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No, actually," Strelitzia answered, "You see, after you join the Dandelions, would you mind helping me find Peter?"

"The boy you have a crush on, why?" Lauriam asked. _At least you were smart enough to not open with that._

"So he doesn't die a horrible death!" Strelitzia replied as she rose from her seat, Chirithy jumping onto the table so she wouldn't wind up on the floor, "You heard him this morning, he's not a Dandelion! I have to warn him before he gets himself killed!" Lauriam sighed.

"Take it easy Strelitzia, we still have until war is actually declared for you to pour your heart out to him," he remarked, Strelitia blushing at that last part, "And besides, he fought Master Aced and left without getting torn apart at the seams, he's not going to drop dead before the war even starts." _Especially with his refusal to take part in the skirmishes._

"You're right," Strelitzia said as she sat back down, "I'm sure he'll be fine." She drank the rest of her milk. "So, would it be okay if I spend the night here?" Strelitzia asked. Lauriam and Chirithy both tensed.

"What?" they both asked.

"I mean, you didn't like me walking all the way over here, so I figured..."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate," Chirithy cut in.

"Why not?" Strelitzia tilted her head. Chirithy turned to Lauriam.

"No, I am not having this talk with her," he stated bluntly, "But you do have a point Strelitzia. I'll sleep out here and you can have my bed."

"Why would you need to sleep out here though?" Strelitzia asked. Lauriam's face turned red.

"Just... You see..." he turned to the Chirithy. _Help me._

"I'll grab her nightgown if you explain this to her," she offered, "And don't worry, I'll get to training your Chirithy just as soon as I get Strelitzia's nightgown." She then hopped into the air and vanished in a puff of pink smoke, leaving Lauriam alone with Strelitzia.

"Well?" the little girl questioned. Lauriam sighed.

 _You owe me big time!_ "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Lauriam laid back in his recliner, wrapped up in blankets and trying not to think too hard about what he had just learned, or the awkward conversation that had followed said revelation.

"Lauriam?" he opened his eyes. Strelitzia's hair was down, she was hugging the Book of Laws to her chest, and she was wearing a long, white night-gown that gave her an altogether ghostly appearance.

"What is it Strelitzia?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for everything," Strelitzia started, "I know I've dragged you into many messes, that our little adventures haven't helped your rank, and that you've missed out on who knows how many Guilt missions and Raids due to my antics, but you've always been there for me, and I'm worried I may have taken that for granted until now."

"Don't worry Strelitzia, I'd say that it was all worth it in the end," Lauriam replied, _If I can watch the Dandelions, one of the Union Leaders is bound to have a slip-up. Then, I'll only have to kill them quickly and quietly when they're alone. But Strelitzia knows I wasn't chosen_. Strelitzia smiled.

"Thanks again," she said, "Oh, and you promise to join the Dandelions tomorrow?" Lauriam's eyes glanced over the green book she was carrying.

"Oh don't worry, I intend to," he said as the gears in his head began to churn. _She's my friend, but if I want to keep my memories and have a say in my fate, I'll have to kill too birds with one stone. I'll have to make it as painless as possible. If I can hit the right artery, she'll be dead before the pain even registers.  
_

"In that case," Strelitzia threw her arms around him in a hug, "Good night Lauriam! See you in the morning!" Lauriam took a second to compose himself as Strelitzia got back up and practically skipped to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Lauriam closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Good night Strelitzia, it's been a pleasure knowing you."


	2. Life's Too Short

**a/n:** _Before we begin, I feel the need to say this. This is perhaps the single darkest thing I have ever written. As in, pushing the T-rating dark. It's not overtly violent or sexual, but nonetheless some of the subject matter (depression, suicidal thoughts, homelessness), might be a bit heavy for the average reader. But now, without further ado:_

 **Life's Too Short**

* * *

The orange-haired wielder cracked her door open, her green eyes darting left and right to see if there was anyone in the hall.

"Looks like the coast is clear," she whispered as the door creaked open. Strelitzia tiptoed out, holding a green book under her left arm, and gently pulled the door shut behind her. Chirithy materialized in front of her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked her wielder. Strelitzia jumped and shushed her companion.

"I put this off for long enough," she replied, "Now let's _hurry_! I don't want to wake her up." Chirithy sighed, but nonetheless followed her Wielder as she swiftly (yet carefully), made her way for the stairs. Each one of the wooden steps creaked under the weight of her feet, with Chirithy hopping down each and every one. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Strelitzia and her Chirithy dashed across the lobby, heading for the front door, when suddenly-

"Just where do you think you're going at this hour?" a voice asked. Strelitzia's hand stopped inches from the doorknob.

"Oh… You know… Around?" Strelitzia said as she turned around, forcing a smile as she scratched the back of her head, "What're you doing, sis?" The other speaker was not amused, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't 'What're you doing sis' me, Strelitzia!" she replied, her arms falling to her sides as she walked over to Strelitzia, "I swear, if this is about your crush on that Peter kid-"

"I was actually going to see Lauriam," Strelitzia interrupted, "You said he was okay, Elrena." Elrena paused, her green eyes locked into a glare.

"Yeah, maybe he is," she replied, "But you know the rules, we can't leave at this hour of the night, not with those _brutes_ and Heartless roaming the streets."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Strelitzia replied.

"On your own?" Elrena asked.

"I won't be alone," Strelitzia replied, "Chirithy's coming with me! And besides, I'll be safe at Lauriam's place!"

"Your Chirithy doesn't count!" Elrena snapped, "And Lauriam's in the middle of enemy territory! I know you were there when Lord Ira confronted that, _bastard_ Aced!"

" _Language!_ " Strelitzia's Chirithy cut in. She shut up with a squeak when Elrena glared at her.

"Look, I've put this off long enough," Strelitzia started, "We need to recruit Lauriam or he'll be left behind and-"

"You can recruit him tomorrow, after the sun is up," Elrena replied, "Now go back to bed." Elrena turned to the staircase. Strelitzia turned to grab the doorknob, and felt a hand on her wrist. "I mean it."

"What about P-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," Elrena snarled as she pulled her sister away from the door.

"Elrena stop! My arm-"

"Better your arm than your life!" Elrena snapped, "Lauriam's told me about those hairbrained schemes you've pulled to try and win over that Peter kid! Lord Ira could _kill us_ just for being Dandelions! What do you think he'll do if he learns you've been galavanting off with a Vulpes boy to try and win the affections of an enemy you happen to be lusting after!"

"Shut up."

"You're risking your life for someone you've _never even met_!" Elrena remarked, "How do you know he wouldn't just gut you for easy Lux?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh it would be so easy for him to play the hero to win the affections of the holograms, but do you really think he'll be the knight in shining armor to you, his _enemy_?" Elrena asked, "Lauriam wouldn't give you the time of day if you hadn't saved his life! It wouldn't surprise me if Lady Ava already decided he's not worthy of being a Dandelion because of his attitude!"

" _Stop insulting my friend_!" Strelitzia screamed, tears in her eyes, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Then why don't you use your broken brain for once in your powers damned life!" Elrena shouted, lightning arcing across her skin, "I've tolerated your childish fantasies for long enough, but this isn't some squeaky clean fairy tale where the power of your onesided love will save the day, this is the real world! You try that, and I promise you all you'll get is a Keyblade through your skull!" Strelitzia winced from the electric shock, dropping her book.

"Elrena, you're hurting me," Strelitzia replied as her hair started to stand on end, "I have to do this, if you'd seen the things I have, you would understand."

"You naive _idiot_!" Elrena shouted as she yanked Strelitzia away from the door and tossed her onto the carpeted floor, "You haven't seen the reality of this world, you haven't seen how non-Dandelions look for any excuse to kill someone from another Union, how they delight in slaughtering each other! If there was any chance of your fantasy romance actually being a thing, it's come and gone! Now, go to bed, we can recruit Lauriam tomorrow morning." Strelitzia rose to her feet. "Now, are you ready to give up this little game and go back to bed?" Strelitzia's fingers curled into a fist.

"Can't you see how important this is to me?" she asked.

"You're a kid, you'd say the same thing about a bowl of candies," Elrena replied, "Now, go back to bed, forget this childish obsession of yours, and go to sleep." Strelitzia's fingernails dug into her palms.

"Elrena…" she glared at her sister before running forward, " _Get out of my way_!" Elrena recoiled from the impact of the punch and fell to the floor, her hands flying up to her nose.

"Sonofa…" Strelitzia dashed past Elrena, grabbed the book off the floor, and opened the door. " _Fine_! Go and get yourself killed! See if I care! Who needs a _useless sister_ like you anyway!"

The door closed behind Strelitzia as she left her home behind for the final time.

* * *

Elrena laid in Strelitzia's bed, hugging her sister's teddy bear to her chest.

 _She's dead. She's dead and it's your fault._ Elrena's Chirithy materialized at the foot of the bed.

"Did you find her?" she asked. Her Chirithy shook her head. "Go and get Lady Ava. Maybe she can help."

 _Help. Yeah, maybe she'll help you bury whatever's left of her you soulless bitch._ The Chirithy hopped into the air and vanished in a puff of pink smoke, leaving the Keyblade Wielder to fall back onto her mattress. "I didn't mean it Strelitzia, please come back…"

 _The real useless sister is you._

* * *

Hours passed, ( _I wonder how many pieces they cut her into Elrena. Will there even be enough to bury?_ ) and a Chirithy appeared.

"Did you find Lady Ava?" Elrena asked.

 _She'd kick you out of the Dandelions and leave you to die if she heard about this_.

"Huh? I'm just here for Strelitzia's nightgown. It's not safe for her to travel back at this hour, so she's staying with Lauriam," the Chirithy replied as she hopped over to the Wardrobe.

 _She'd be safe and warm at home if it wasn't for you._

"Oh thank the powers, she's alive!" Elrena replied as she fell back on the bed. The Chirithy said nothing, simply grabbing one of Strelitzia's nightgowns and folding it. "Wait, she's spending the night with a boy…"

 _She and Lauriam must be having so much "fun" right now! The two of them, unsupervised, in Lauriam's room. You know how boys are Elrena._

"Don't worry, I'm having Lauriam explain things to her," the Chirithy replied. Elrena shot back up.

" _What!?_ "

 _They say experience is the best teacher._

"Just why it would be improper for Strelitzia to sleep with him, I don't think he's going to go anymore in detail than that!" the Chirithy hastily added, noticing the fire in Elrena's eyes.

 _Like propriety would stop him._

"If that boy tries anything I'll make him regret it!" Elrena growled. The Chirithy winced, then stuck the neatly folded nightgown into her pouch.

"Well, I should probably get this to Strelitzia," the Chirithy remarked.

"Wait!" Elrena cut in, "Before you go…" She held out the teddybear, "Strelitzia's probably going to want Mr. Fluffles." Strelitzia's Chirithy took the teddybear.

"Oh, thanks!" the Chirithy waved at Elrena, "See ya later!" Elrena sighed as her sister's companion teleported away.

 _Now she has no incentive to come back._

"I'm sorry Strelitzia…"

* * *

"I'm sorry Elrena, I couldn't find Lady Ava anywhere," Chirithy said as soon as she returned.

 _Like Lady Ava would even have the time to help someone as useless as you._

"Strelitzia's in good hands," Elrena replied, "I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow."

 _An apology? What you've done is unforgivable. Just lay down and die._

Elrena laid awake until sunrise, hugging her Chirithy to her chest and crying.

* * *

Elrena stared at her breakfast in the mess hall that morning.

"Are you gonna touch that, Elrena?" one of her party members asked as she scooted up to her leader, "You've been sitting there for the past half hour."

 _Look at you, wasting all this perfectly good food._

Elrena reached for the fork.

 _You don't deserve to eat._

Elrena moved her hand back.

"Ellie?"

"I'm not very hungry," she lied, "Help yourself."

"Thanks boss!" the wielder replied as she took the plate, "Oh by the way, where's your sister?"

 _Away from her garbage sister who's only good at hurting her._

"Strelitzia's with a friend," Elrena answered, "She should be back by dinner."

* * *

 _You're the worst sister who ever lived._

 _Strelitzia hates you._

 _How are you supposed to protect Strelitzia when you keep hurting her?_

"Shut up," Elrena growled as she marched down the street. Her Party Members were cutting down Heartless around their apartment building. The tensions between Unions had gotten so bad that leaving their own block risked getting into a fight. Elrena winced as she recalled how one of them had lost an eye the last time they had tried.

 _She's never coming back._

Elrena summoned her Keyblade and charged at the nearest Heartless with a scream. After that one was cut down, another joined it, and another, and another, and another. By the time the Heartless were gone, Elrena dropped to her knees, letting her Keyblade clatter to the ground.

 _You're not any better than those Heartless._

"You okay boss?" Elrena froze at the touch.

"I'm fine," she replied, as she forced herself to her feet, "I'm going to go find Strelitzia, I have a lot I need to say to her." It was at that moment that a gust washed over the town, nearly knocked Elrena off her feet, and the clock tower chimed.

* * *

 _You'll never see her again_.

Elrena tried to push the voice back as her party members ascended one by one.

"Elrena-"

"I'm going to wait for Strelitzia," Elrena replied, "I need to apologize to her."

"You heard Lady Ava! Once that Bell rings, we'll only have three days to ascend before the war destroys everything!" the Keyblade Wielder replied, "She's probably waiting for you in the Unchained State!"

"Then don't let me hold you up!" Elrena replied, "I sent my Chirithy to check if she's there, but I need to speak with her while I have the chance." The Wielder didn't look happy, but ascended without a fuss.

 _Do you even deserve to be saved?_

"No…"

* * *

That night, Elrena dashed through the crumbling town under the cover of night.

"Elrena I don't think this is a good idea!" her Chirithy replied.

"Strelitzia's not in the Unchained State!" Elrena snapped, "I need to find her and get her there before this stupid crush gets her _killed_!" She dashed past the fountain, which had been blasted to pieces and was now spraying water over the entire square. The Moogle shop had been reduced to rubble, and she could see blood staining the ground and something vaguely shaped like the shopkeeper's pom-pom was sticking out of the rubble. Elrena ignored the grisly sight and kept running, crossing a bridge over the canal, now stained red from the clash.

 _I wonder if one of those chunks of meat in the water used to be Strelitzia? Maybe you should dive in and check._

Elrena ignored the voice and kept running.

 _CRACK!_ Elrena nearly jumped out of her skin, and her eyes glanced down at the bone she had just stepped on.

 _Or maybe that's all that's left of her? You never know with the spells we've been throwing around._

"Elrena?"

"I need to find her," Elrena replied, "I need to find her before its her remains people wind up trampling." She broke into a run and didn't look back.

* * *

"Chirithy, you're sure Lauriam lives here?" she asked.

"This is where they hung out before the fighting got intense," Chirithy answered. They looked up at the building, mostly intact, but covered in scorch marks, most of the windows having shattered, and a rotting smell filled her nostrils.

 _Who knows? You might be able to give her a proper burial after all!_

 _Shut up!_ Elrena shook her head and knocked on the door, only for the burnt chunk of wood to fall inwards. She turned to face her Chirithy. "Well, let's go find Lauriam."

* * *

Elrena marched through the abandoned building, her mind jumping to all the worst possible conclusions, glad that none of the unmoving Wielders looked remotely like her sister.

 _Of course, depending on what happened to her in her final moments, that might not mean much._

"Elrena!" Chirithy shouted, "This is Lauriam's room!" Elrena dashed up to the door, and took a deep breath.

"Pleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebethere," she knocked on the door. The building fell silent, save for the sound of running water.

 _He probably already departed for the Unchained State._

The water stopped running.

 _You should stay here until the war destroys everything._

The footsteps on the other side of the door grew louder.

 _Even if she is alive, would she even want to see you again?_

The doorknob turned.

 _If Mom and Dad could see you now they'd disown you for how much of a disappointment you are._

The door opened ever so slightly, a chain lock keeping it from opening all the way.

"Who's there?" a pink-haired boy asked from the other side of the door.

"Lauriam, it's me, Elrena," Elrena answered, "May I come in?" The door closed.

 _She told him what you did._

She heard the sound of metal sliding against metal.

 _If she's hurt, it's your fault._

The door creaked open.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting any visitors, least of all you," Lauriam replied as he motioned for Elrena to enter, "Why haven't you ascended yet?"

Elrena glanced around the room, there was a fireplace, a lot of expensive looking furniture, and a vaguely familiar green book on the coffee table.

"I didn't want to leave without my sister," she replied, "Is Strelitzia with you?" Lauriam sighed. "Is she okay?" He averted his gaze. "Is she _alive_?"

"I'm sorry." Elrena felt her blood run cold, and the room grow dark.

"No…" tears welled up in her eyes as lightning arced through the air around her. "No…"

* * *

" _Elrena, this is your new baby sister, Strelitzia."_

" _S-Stre-Streliza."_

" _I think the name might be a bit of a mouthful for her sweety."_

" _Oh hush!"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Okay now Strelitzia, can you say my name? El-ren-a."_

" _Ewwen!"_

" _No silly, El-ren-a!"_

" _Ewwena!"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Mommy, what's going on? Where's Daddy?"_

" _Elrena, just take your sister and run, I'm counting on you to keep her safe."_

" _Mommy?"_

" _Just run Elrena! Run and don't look back!"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Elry, I'm scared."_

" _You don't have to be Strelitzia, you can count on me to keep you safe!"_

" _But, what about when it's dark out and I can't see you? How will i know something didn't take you away like those scary people took Mommy and Daddy away?"_

" _Then Mr. Fluffles here can keep you company while I stand watch. He kept my nightmares away back when I was little, and he can do the same for you!"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Elrena, what's that?"_

" _According to Lord Ira, this is a Keyblade, and I can use it to fight those monsters that've been running amok in town! But now I'm going to have to go away for awhile."_

" _But, with you gone, who's gonna protect me?"_

" _Don't worry Streli, I made some friends who will be more than happy to keep an eye on you while I'm gone!"_

" _But, what if you don't come back?"_

" _Strelitzia, remember Mr. Fluffles?"_

" _Uhuh."_

" _Whenever you feel lonely, I want you to hug him, and remember all the love Mommy and Daddy put into every stitch. That warm feeling you feel whenever you hug him? That's Mommy's and Daddy's hearts hugging you back."_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Elry! Elry! Look what I can do!"_

" _A Keyblade?"_

" _Yeah, now I can help you!"_

" _B-But, I'm supposed to protect you!"_

" _Well you don't have to anymore! Because now I can take care of myself! From this day forth, I shall be Strelitzia, destroyer of evil!"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Elry! I made a new friend today!"_

" _Really Strelitzia. You?"_

" _Ha… Ha… Very funny. But yes, I managed to break out of my shell and befriend another Wielder!"_

" _Great, what's their name?"_

" _Lauriam!"_

" _... Huh, he has the same name as that kid from Vulpes I've heard unpleasant things about."_

" _That's because he is that kid from Vulpes!"_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Hey! I saved his life, he saved mine, and now we just casually hang out every now and then!"_

" _Wait, you said you befriended him today?"_

" _Well, today was just the day I realized we were friends, if that makes any sense."_

" _It… Really doesn't…"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _You know, I had my misgivings about Lauriam, but so far he seems surprisingly trustworhy."_

" _Yeah, hehe…"_

" _Streli… You haven't touched your ice cream. Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine… I just… Okay, so, when I became a Wielder, there was this kid at Fountain Square."_

" _Uhuh…"_

" _And he was always there, more or less in the same spot, whenever I went through there…"_

" _Uhuh…"_

" _And when I sat in my favorite spot to watch the sunset with my Chirithy, I saw him hugging his Chirithy and crying."_

" _Okay… I don't see where this is going."_

" _Well, after that I started seeing him. The two of us kept getting sent to the same worlds for our missions. At first I didn't pay him much mind, but then I witnessed him helping out the people of the worlds, putting his life on the line to save complete strangers."_

" _Okay, I think I know where this is going and I don't like it."_

" _And I tried to talk to him but I got cold feet every time. And then I overheard his conversations with his friends, and the people of the worlds, and now my heart races whenever I think about him, and I've started seeing him in my dreams, and… and-"_

" _Oh Powers it's worse than I thought."_

" _I think I'm in love with him Elry! I don't know, h-how it happened but he's just so brave, and kind, and… And..."_

" _Okay, okay just calm down. Tell you what, I'll try to meet up with this kid and see if he's worth your time. I mean, heck, I might even be able to recruit him to our party!"_

" _Uh, hehe… That's the other thing I wanted to tell you… Which also makes this super awkward."_

" _Oh please unless he's in another Union I don't see-"_

" _Vulpes."_

" _WHAT IS WITH YOU AND VULPES?!"_

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't zap me!"_

" _Oh merciful powers! What am I going to do with you Strelitzia?"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _The world is gonna end?"_

" _Strelitzia, calm down, it's probably nothing."_

" _Would one of the Foretellers really come down to chat with us over nothing?"_

" _Okay, so this is probably a big deal, but I highly doubt the world is actually going to end."_

" _R-Really?"_

" _Yeah, just calm down, hug Mr. Fluffles, and remember that if enough Wielders join the Dandelions, we'll have nothing to worry about."_

" _Y-yeah… You're right."_

" _I mean, all of our friends were recruited at the same time, so we should be good."_

" _... Do you think he'll be there?"_

" _Peter?"_

" _No, Lauriam! There's no doubt in my mind that someone as sweet as Peter will be there."_

" _Oh Strelitzia… Never change…"_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Why am I so stupid?"_

" _You're not stupid Strelitzia."_

" _Talking to him should be easy! He wouldn't judge me for being different. Maybe those kids were right, maybe I am just a big re-"_

" _Don't you dare finish that sentence!"_

" _But…"_

" _So what if your brain's a little different from everyone else's, that just means you can see the world from a different angle! You, Strelitzia Angelica Paradiso, are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful person I know! Anyone who can't see that is the real idiot!"_

" _Thank you Elry."_

" _Don't mention it Streli."_

* * *

"No…"

* * *

" _Elry, why are you crying?"_

" _I'm not-" *sniff* "-Crying."_

" _Yes you are, I can see the trails on your cheeks."_

" _It's nothing you need to worry about."_

" _If it has you upset enough to cry, then it is my business."_

" _... My boyfriend was caught in Aced's purge."_

" _Oh powers… Elry I'm so…"_

" _He… He caught us both… If I hadn't tripped, he could've gotten away…"_

" _Here."_

" _Why are you giving me Mr. Fluffles."_

" _You said that Mommy's and Daddy's hearts can use Mr. Fluffles to hug you when you hug him, and I think they'd be better at comforting you than I am."_

" _Streli-"_

" _Oh no! Did I do something wrong?"_

" _No, I-" *hic* "-I just remembered how lucky I am to have you for a sister."_

* * *

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nonononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO _NONONONONO_!"

* * *

" _I promise you Strelitzia, I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Not as long as I live!"_

* * *

Elrena felt herself hyperventilating. She felt detached from her own body. She remembered her sister's smile. Her laugh. Her scent. Her favorite flowers. How it felt to hug her.

* * *

" _Fine! Go and get yourself killed! See if I care! Who needs a useless sister like you anyway!"_

* * *

Elrena screamed.

* * *

 **a/n:** _I am so. So sorry. But once I had the idea, I had to put this plot bunny on Paper! Er... Text documents._


End file.
